1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compliance determination and enforcement platform and method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Internet users frequently make use of intermediate transaction processors for purposes of making payments to other users or receiving payments from other users. A transaction processor may have a data store where a user can open a user account. A transaction that is processed with a transaction processor is recorded as a debit or a credit in the paying and/or receiving user account.
Many users use their accounts for conducting legal activities, such as paying for real or virtual goods or services. Other users may use their accounts for money laundering purposes or conducting other illicit activities. An investigator may be able to determine whether an account is being used for illicit activities by doing research on the parties of the transaction who receive or send payment and determining whether such parties are regularly involved in illicit activities. It may for example be relatively easy to determine that a party sending or receiving payment is in the business of conducting online services that may be illegal. In other cases, for example, where illegal goods or services are being exchanged outside of the Internet, it may not be practical or possible for an investigator to determine that the parties are using their accounts for illegal activities.